Quintuplets
by otkcp
Summary: Dean Finds out he's a Daddy of five, five year olds, how will he and Sammy handle the burden. Spanking of minors.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dean Finds out he's a Daddy of five, five year olds, how will he and Sammy handle the burden.

Warnings: Swearing, violence, mentions of past child abuse and Spanking or minors.

**Prologue: Introducing the Five**

Dean Winchester's life had changed some recently, the change wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it was interesting and a definite new adventure, the change had come in the form of not one but five little ones, only just recently had he been told he was the father of 5 year old quintuplets.

Three boys and two girls his identical boys, Jared 'Jed' Deangelo, the oldest of the quints was the most like him, adventurous and a total smart ass.

Jack James or JJ as he was more often called was a clown always playing tricks on people, always telling jokes.

Jeremiah 'Jerry' Dean, was really into his animals it was all he wanted to talk about, he was always bringing new 'pets' to their hotel room, much to his sister's dislike.

The girls Jayden "Jayde" Dina, was a little princess, she loved to dress up in dresses and heals, playing with her Barbies and Bratz dolls, and she had a superior attitude and wanted everything her way.

Jessah-Leigh "Jessy" Mary, the youngest of the quints was different, she was quiet and withdrawn, she loved being by her Daddy, she was okay with her Uncle Sammy, but any other adults and she's disappear into herself, she loved her books, and her blankie she called "Moosie", Jessy seemed a little younger than the others, she was the only one who still had a sippy cup and binky and she was the only one still in diapers, Jessy had been diagnosed with mild Autism and selective mutism meaning she would only talk to certain people and even then, her speech was limited.

Dean was getting use to being a single father, since the quint's Mom was no longer in the picture, the five, five year olds were hard work, but he and Sammy were learning to take care of them, although their parenting styles seemed to clash.

Dean was mostly laid back, unless an order was disobeyed or someone put themselves at risk, the he reacted as his father would have and as he had done on many occasions when Sammy hand been little, with a firm swat to the rear, he had yet to dish out more than the occasional warning swats so far, but he had a feeling he's be doing plenty of butt warming as his children grow, they were Winchesters after all.

Sam's approach was more modern, he demanding his nieces and nephews' respect and if he wasn't given it, or if the children miss behaved they served their time in the corner, lost privileges or were sent to bed early, both ways seemed to have merits, but whether Sammy's would work long term was yet to be seen.

_**A/N: Just a little intro, let me know what you think so far, Reviews are needed !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: Inside the Winchester Quintuplets worlds**

**Jessy's world**

Little Jessah-Leigh Winchester sat on the bed she shared with her Daddy, Moosie her blankie and best friend cuddled to her chest, her purple binky hung loosely at the side of her mouth as she sung to herself "Ahh dee daadaa meee ahhh" they weren't really words, just sounds, it was something the little girl did often.

Jessy smiled around her binky at nothing in particular, she had an adorable smile, not that it was seen that often, Jessy didn't smile for just anyone, no a Jessy smile was special and only given to a few select people.

Her favourite and most common recipient of a smile was her Daddy, she had a special bond with him, he'd made the mean monsters go away and had saved her and Moosie and to Jessy that was super important.

"Dadda?" she called to him, Dean smiled, pulling his little girl up off the bed and into a big hug "Hey Baby, you good?" he asked and the smile he got said it all.

**JJ's World**

JJ Winchester was a cute, devious little guy who loved to create mayhem especially when bored and bored he was. JJ looked down at his supplies; he had a bag of water balloons, a packet of itching powder and some fake blood.

The 5 year old frowned, what could he do with these things? He had an idea for the itching powder, it's go nicely in his Uncle Sammy's pants. He set off to do so, the other things could wait. Looking both ways to check he wouldn't get caught, the little trouble maker crept over to his Uncle's duffle bag, pulling out some of the clothing he added a liberal amount of the itching powder to them, a cheeky smile on his imp like face as he did so.

"This will be funny" he said aloud to himself, careful not to speak to load though.

**Jayde's World**

Jayde sat outside surrounded by all of her Barbies and Bratz immersed in a game of upmost importance Princess Barbie was marrying Prince Ken and it had to be perfect, not that anything Jayde did wasn't perfect. No, in her mind she could do no wrong.

PB was dressed in the most beautiful frilly white dress (in Jayde's eyes anyway) and PK was dressed in a Hansom tuxedo and were surrounded by all their plastic friends.

Jayde hummed the wedding tune as she walked PB towards PK, she then spoke "Do you Princess Barbie take Prince Ken to be your husband?" she said in a deeper voice then replied in a high pitched voice "I do" the continued "Do you Prince Ken take Princess Barbie to be your wife?" she replied for PK "I do" in a deep voice "Good, you are now married, kiss" she pressed the two dolls together "mwah".

**Jerry's World**

Jerry was sitting playing with his newest friend Steve the snail; he loved playing with animals and bugs they were always friendly, not mean like other kids.

Jerry smiled, laughing as Steve slimed his way up his arm "That tickles Steve" he giggled. He continued to sit and talk with the snail until his Uncle Sammy called to him "Jerry, do you want to come with me to pick up lunch".

Jerry jumped at the question, he loved going on errands, it was always fun "come on Steve, let's go with Uncle Sammy" and he ran to join his Uncle in the car, snail and all.

**Jed's world**

Jed was bouncing on the bed, dancing to and singing along with AC/DC currently 'Highway to Hell' was playing loudly through the speakers, it was the little boy's favourite and he knew almost all of the words.

"I'm on the highway to hell!" he yelled loudly, Dean who was watching him from the doorway, Jessy in his arms, could wipe the grin off his face, little Jed was so much like him, more so then any of his other four kids and Dean found it very amusing.

"Right little dude, cool tunes, but Uncle Sammy just got back with the grub", Jed jumped off the bed and ran out of the room towards the kitchen area ready to eat his lunch, he had Dean's love of food too.

_**A/N: Just so you could get to know the kids a little better, let me know. Review, review, review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews; hope you enjoy the new chap.**

**Chapter Two: Fighting Boys**

Dean looked around the crowded unit he, his brother and his five year old Quintuplets were staying for the past few days. The family were on their way to Bobby's so he could meet the young Winchesters and so the kids could get use to the man who would likely be their babysitter often.

The two bedroom motel unit, was small and cramped, one bedroom had two sets of bunk beds that the boys and Jayde shared the other room had a queen size bed, which Dean shared with Jessah-Leigh, Sam slept on the pullout sofa bed in the small living area.

They tried to keep toys contained to the kids' room only; it didn't seem to be happening the mess and clutter was all over, the place was small, not nearly enough room for the five energetic five year olds, but it would have to do for now.

The kids were inside for the evening, Jayde was playing with her dolls again in the living area, while Jed and Jerry played with their cars and trucks in the bedroom. Jessy was sitting on Dean's lap watching the TV, JJ was pouting in the corner, he'd been given time-out, when Sam, who had had ketchup spilt on his pants during lunch, had changed them and discovered the itchy powder. Dean had told Sam to deal with it, not so secretly finding it very amusing.

JJ Winchester hated time-out, he was an active kid who hated having to stay still for any extended period of time, the corner was really boring and he hated it very much, which was why it was an effective punishment for the little boy, where as for Jessy she was happiest when sitting alone in a quiet area was not fazed at all by time-out, but as soon as Dean uses his 'Mean Daddy Voice' she stops whatever it is she's doing. None of the kids listen much to Sammy's lectures but an order or telling off by their Daddy and they listened quick smart, mostly because Dean could be scary when pissed off.

"Dadda?" Jessy said, a question in her sweet little voice "yeah Baby?" he asked "Juju please" she said 'juju' was her word for juice, she wasn't much for talking and often when she chose to it was her own words for things. "Sure thing Baby" he moved his little one from her seat on him, plopped her onto the couch and went to grab her juice cup from the fridge. He handed her the drink she smiled "Ta Dadda" Dean smiled at her "Ya Welcome Baby" and went back to the peaceful act of watching television with his little darling, that was until the yelling started in the other room.

JJ had finished serving his time and had tried to join in with his brothers, only they didn't want to let him, which had annoyed and upset the little boy who had lashed out of Jed, the ring leader of the kids.

When Dean got to the kids' room he was greeted with the sight of all three of his boys rolling around on the floor, hitting, kicking and pulling each other's hair. Dean stuck in fingers in his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle. All three boys stopped and looked at him "Okay, that's enough" he started, "Girls you go into the other room with your Uncle Sammy, so the boys and I can have a talk about how brothers are supposed to act." The girls did as they were told, leaving to room and closing the door behind them.

Dean looked at the boys "Front and centre" he ordered, all the kids had learnt what that meant the first week living with their Dad and Uncle. The three identical brothers moved to stand in front of their Dad who was sitting on the chair in the corner.

Dean started scolding "You're brothers, you're supposed to look out for one another not fighting each other" the boys all looked down in shame "Sorry" they mumbled in unison, Dean smiled a bit "You don't need to apologise to me, but to each other" the boys all turned and said sorry and gave each other a hug.

"Good, now let's go out for dinner ha, I could really use some pie" Dean said and was met with enthusiastic shouts of "Yeah!" he sent the boys out one at a time, with a single warning swat to each of their bottoms **smack, smack, smack.** The boys rubbed a little but didn't seem too perturbed by it.

Dean smiled at the sound of his kids lining up at the door, he loved them already and he could tell that being their Dad was going to be an interesting job, one he was happy to do.

**A/N: Kinda short, but I hope you liked it, review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: Potty Breaks And Meltdowns **

The impala was filled with noise, they were on their way to Bobby's house a trip that was usually peaceful was now loud with five five-year-olds along for the ride, Jed, JJ, Jerry and Jayde were sitting in the back seat, while Jessy sat up front between her Daddy and Uncle.

Sam and Dean had learnt quickly that long drives and a bunch of little kids didn't go to well, but today seemed to be ten times worse, all five kids seemed to be very grumpy and uncooperative arguing and fighting over everything, it was driving Dean nuts.

"Daddy I gotta go potty!" Jayde whined from the back seat, Dean looked around and was thankful that there was a gas station just up ahead "okay baby, just hold on a bit we'll pull over in a sec" Dean said to her "Daddy how long 'cause I really gotta go peeeeee" she continued "just a minute Jayde, see that gas station we're gonna stop there".

"Hurry Daddy, hurry" Jayde continued, Dean chose to ignore the whining and thankful pulled into the station just after that parking the car he said "Okay Jayde and anyone else who's gotta go come with me now, but be warned that I'm not gonna be stopping every five minutes for potty breaks" Dean said ushering Jayde, Jessy and JJ towards the restroom only to have the other two run towards him after wards.

Another man waiting to use the restroom with his own child who was around the same age as the quintuplets let out a whistle when he saw Dean trying to get all the kids through the potty "wow, I can't imagine having more than one" he commented and Dean replied "yeah and until I met this lot a few months back I couldn't even imagine one" the man seemed a little confused "alright you lot got back to the car, Uncle Sammy is there I'm gonna go get us some snacks" all the quints but Jessy went back to the car "you coming with Daddy then Munchkin?" Dean asked picking his youngest up.

Inside Dean was picking out snacks, he noticed that Jessy had picked up a pack of peanuts, which she was allergic to "not those baby, you can't have those ones" he said trying to take them from her "NO NO NO" she yelled at him "Jessy those one's will make you sick" Dean tried to pry them from her grip "NO NO DADDA, NO MY" she screamed at him going into a full blown meltdown.

"Kids these day have such horrid behaviour" a middle aged woman by the counter said, Dean ignored her, she didn't know his little Jessah-Leigh, she was a great kid, really special she didn't understand why her Daddy was trying to take away something she wanted, Dean put the nuts back and pick Jessy up, carrying her over to the counter he paid for the snacks he'd picked out, ignoring the stares and muttering Dean headed back to the impala with his screaming child.

His life really had changed.

**A/N: Not the longest chap but hope you liked it **** please review! **


End file.
